


Fifty Shades of Stark

by Meimou



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Thanks Guys, aight but this is from that one scene from fifty shades of grey freed, fifty shades of grey AU, gonna do more scenes ;))))))), i wanna write some smut but im poo, it's gay but in a good way, not sexual BUT, this is all i have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meimou/pseuds/Meimou
Summary: it's the "are you leaving me scene" but with an older man and a spider boy ;P





	Fifty Shades of Stark

**Author's Note:**

> okay i know this is from like the third movie but like come on, it came up on my recommended and i was giggling while eating breakfast. so like it's good. im gonna watch all three movies for the story not for the kinky stuff lol hehe xd slay queen blay.

Peter was finished with him. He wanted nothing to do with the billionaire anymore. Peter desperately left the tower insearch of their financial advisor Jarvis. His tears were edging to spill out as he walked quickly towards his building from a private car. 

He ran to Jarvis’ office and waited for him to complete reading over Peter’s request. Jarvis opened the glass door into his office when Peter was walking back in forth, slightly sweating. “Hello, Mr. Parker. My name is Jarvis, I’m the senior manager here. It’s nice to meet you,”   
“Hi, Jarvis, I-i’m really sorry to spring this on you but it’s incredibly urgent.” Peter was twiddling his thumbs, almost shaking looking at the man. 

“Well, for large cash transactions like this, we have rules and procedures we have to follow, so they take quite some time.” Jarvis explained, his tone soothing and almost a whisper.  
“I don’t have time. I need the money immediately,” Peter demanded, trying to keep calm.   
Jarvis looked around, not exactly knowing what to do. The sight of Peter troubled was what kept him in a hospitalic mood.  
“We might be able to.. Do you have identification?” He asked. Peter nodded, grabbing his messenger bag to zip it open and take his id card. “Thank you,”

Jarvis looked over it and smiled slightly. “Alright, thank you.” “Now, I need you to write a check. Please excuse me, I need to make a phone call,”  
Jarvis left the room but stayed outside, to make the call, whilst Peter wrote on the check paper and ripped it from the stack of blank checks.’  
Jarvis walked back inside with his phone in his hand. “Mr. Parker, it’s your husband.” 

Peter looked at the phone and contemplated for a while but grabbed it and placed it against his ear. He gave the check to Jarvis and sat down. The boy was quiet for a while and took a big deep breath. “Tony?”

“Peter? What’s going on? What are you doing?” Tony asked, sounding desperate and worried. “Is it about this morning?” Peter kept quiet, the tears threatening to spill out once again. “Peter, talk to me. That’s how this works, right? Tell me what’s wrong,”  
“I can’t,” Peter was able to say, trying not to cry. Tony kept quiet, he looked around the place which was flooded with business men and women. “Are you leaving me?” He whispered. Peter felt his eyes water even more as some tears flowed down his cheeks, crying softly. He made a noise of discomfort but covered his mouth to muffle it unsuccessfully. Tony felt anger bubble in his stomach but it wasn’t towards his lover, but himself. “Wait for me there. I’ll be 15 minutes.” 

“Tony.. Please, don’t.” He muttered as he quietly sighed, looking around Jarvis’ room with his eyes. “Peter, what’s happening?. This doesn’t sound like you.”   
Peter sniffed and covered his forehead and some of his eye with his other hand and felt more tears flow down. Tony heard him and internally screamed. The billionaire breathed out, “Okay. Put Jarvis back on the phone.” Peter nodded to himself, not realizing that Tony couldn't see. Jarvis walked in on time and Peter gave him the phone. Jarvis gave a slight smile at Peter. “This is Jarvis.”  
“Give him whatever he wants. Do whatever he tells you.” Tony commanded desperately, walking to his private car outside, instead of his office. “Yes, Mr. Stark.” Tony ended the call. “Something’s up. Peter is in trouble.” Tony said to his bodyguards who opened the door for him. “Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> lol hehe xd slay queen blay.lol hehe xd slay queen blay.lol hehe xd slay queen blay.lol hehe xd slay queen blay.lol hehe xd slay queen blay.lol hehe xd slay queen blay.lol hehe xd slay queen blay.lol hehe xd slay queen blay.lol hehe xd slay queen blay.lol hehe xd slay queen blay.lol hehe xd slay queen blay.lol hehe xd slay queen blay.lol hehe xd slay queen blay.lol hehe xd slay queen blay.


End file.
